russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar's new shows on RPN
Tuesday, March 5, 2002 (Manila Standard, page 21) In its bid to become one of the major local distributors of quality and award-winning Hollywood V series and other programs, Solar Entertainment announces with great pride the acquisition of a new package of shows for this year. Exclusively for airing on RPN, the package consists of more than a dozen titles of different genres--action, comedy, drama, science fiction, documentary, and sex-oriented. "We've got the newest titles and hottest episodes in this package," says Wilson Tieng of Solar Entertainment, "that cater to viewers from all walks of life, young and adults. This is our own way of proving to the public and advertisers how serious we are in bringing out the best in TV entertainment. Every acquired series is a result of our worldwide connection that we've established through the years." Wilson Tieng On top of such package is the critically acclaimed Sex and the City, a witty and keenly half-hour sexually-charged series set in Manhattan wherein the subject is treated frankly, hilariously, and totally unpredictable. Currently the hottest show for late night viewing, it stars Golden Globe winner Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin David, and Cynthis Nixon. It's being aired every Monday from 11 to 11:30 p.m. For action lovers, Solar Entertainment takes them to a new "high" in Level 9, all about a top secret government multi-agency strike force specially selected, trained, and equipped in fighting high-technology related crimes. Experience the thrill every Wednesday from 7 to 8 p.m. and expect primetime entertainment not to be the same again. On the other hand, science-fiction fans can get their share of excitement every Saturday from 6 to 7 p.m. with Star Trek (The Next Generation) Each adventure here brings the crew led by Captain Jean-Luc Picard face to face with unexplored worlds, unusual civilizations, and monstrous creatures. In case you're wonderin how laughter can become the best medicine, take the prescription from Dr. John Becker, played by multiple Emmy Award winner Ted Danson, in Becker every Monday, 7 to 7:30 p.m. Afterwards, continue laughing for another half-hour from 7:30 to 8 p.m. as you get into the life of a super sports agent who constantly flirts with disaster in Arliss. Then, enjoy a full hour of hilarious entertainment every night of the following day, Tuesday, from 7 to 9 p.m., with a New York lawyer in ED. Speaking of other type, there's one show to fill your emotions with inspiring stories in That's Life, every Friday from 7 to 8 p.m., where you meet Lydia DeLucca, a thirtysomething New Jersey woman who enrolled as a freshman in college and tried to make a mark in the campus. That's for your consideration in you want to cry over dramatic moments. But if you prefer the facts of life that either amazing or shocking, take Real TV, from Monday to Friday, 6:30 to 7 p.m. This is television's first all-video magazine show that captures the most exciting and unforgettable events in different parts of the globe. And what about Hollywood celebrities on the spot? Catch everything they do, from Monday to Thursday (10:30 to 11 p.m.), on Entertainment Tonight, the most watched show of its kind in the world for two decades, and every Sunday, 6 to 7 p.m., on E.T. Weekend. Of course, high school students can get their share of fun and "growing up" experience in the "coolest" series Clueless, starring teenage sensation Rachel Blanchard as Cher, a sweet, fashionable and sophisticated girl from Beverly Hills. Back to back episodes run from 7 to 7:30 p.m. and 7:30 to 8 p.m. on Thursdays. For sports lovers, take breathtaking adventures with super babe Gabrielle Reece as she tries all sports on The Extremists every Tuesday, from 11 to 11:30 p.m. Completing the package are two new action series already enjoying positive response on first few weeks of telecasts: Largo, Fridays (9 to 10 p.m.) and Special Unit 2, Saturdays (7 to 8 p.m.). Coming up are the Saturday Night Playhouse (featuring Hollywood movies starring March 16), Sunday's Big Event, Jag, Seven Days, and Sabrina.